777
Tim sees Pansy's ghost in the Old House, later Carl hears her voice in the graveyard. Synopsis : Collinwood in the year 1897, and the dread cry of vampire is in the air. To keep his own secret safe, Barnabas Collins has been forced to turn Dirk Wilkins into a vampire. Now Dirk Wilkins has been destroyed, and with his death his victims no longer remember their ordeal. But certain things cannot be forgotten, as Judith Collins will learn this day. Tim informs the family of Rachel's death, and accuses Judith of killing her. Judith wants to call the police and tell them that "there are two murderers here at Collinwood." Trask convinces Judith to allow him to cover for her, which he does in a call to Sheriff Ferman, saying it is unlikely Tim killed Rachel because Trask had sent Tim to Bangor for the night. Carl comes in and asks if Edward has been told about Pansy Faye. Trask tells Carl about Rachel and lies about how a search party looking for Dirk accidentally shot her. Judith wants to bury Rachel immediately and have the service this afternoon. Trask sends Tim and Carl to the Old House. Carl describes Pansy as a refined and cultured English girl. Tim and Carl will go back to Collinwood. After Carl leaves, Tim hears humming and, as a strange wind blows, the ghost of Pansy Faye appears. Tim calls Carl, who immediately thinks it is Pansy, and runs back into the house, but she is already gone. Trask speaks eulogy for Rachel. Tim stands at Rachel's grave and is overcome with emotion, and then leaves to go drown his sorrows in drink. After the service, while lingering in the cemetery alone, Carl hears Pansy humming and singing. He thinks she will be frightened in the cemetery alone... unless she's dead, too. Memorable quotes : Gregory: (his sycophantic eulogy for Rachel) The littlest angels have a new teacher. ---- : Gregory: Timothy, why don't you leave this part of the country? There are many places you could go. The world is wide for a young man. : Tim: Ah, I think Collinsport is world enough for me just now. Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Judith Collins *John Karlen as Carl Collins *Jerry Lacy as Gregory Trask * Don Briscoe as Timothy Shaw * Kay Frye as Pansy Faye Category:Dark Shadows episodes Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 778. Story * GHOSTWATCH: Pansy's ghost appears to Tim. Later, Carl hears Pansy singing. * TIMELINE: Day 302 begins, and will end in 778. (There's nothing to link this episode with the previous.) 3pm: Gregory calls the sheriff. Rachel's funeral service is this afternoon. Bloopers and continuity errors *In the opening as Trask holds the gun on Judith a boom microphone shadow can be seen on Trask's face. * Later as Tim is being pushed from the room by Trask a boom microphone shadow can be clearly seen on Tim's face. * In the first full scene, Judith makes a bizarre movement with the phone in her hand. She is holding the phone presumably because she is going to call the police after Tim bursts into the drawing room. But before anyone says anything, Judith moves as if to put the phone down on the credenza but then pulls it back toward her. Tim then says, "I wouldn't make that call if I were you." * As Carl walks across the drawing room toward the window after entering, the camera pans too high upward and you can briefly see the top of the set and stage lights. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 777 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 777 - All PointsCategory:Dark Shadows episodes